


Loser in Love

by AndersAndrew



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee Shops, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Other, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sappy Venom, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Cela se passe à la fin du film, Riot veut convaincre Venom de rentrer - ils ont zéro intérêt pour cette planète, c'est comme être enfermé à la campagne sans WIFI, le cauchemar - mais sans se battre avec lui. Ils ont donc une petite discussion dans un coffee shop...





	Loser in Love

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai été inspiré par [ce post](http://andersandrew.tumblr.com/post/179996629665/doktorgirlfriend-doktorgirlfriend-venoms#_=_) sur tumblr

Le latte de Drake était froid quand Eddie Brock entra dans le Starbucks.  
« Hey Venom! », s'exclama Riot en faisant signe à son congénère de le rejoindre.  
Eddie tira la tronche en reconnaissançant Carlton Drake, mais Venom le fit avancer, ses jambes le tirant littéralement en avant, ce qui le fit basculer en arrière de façon comique, avant que son symbiote ne le fasse brutalement se redresser. Cela ne manqua pas d'attirer les regards des clients, mais Venom n'en avait cure.  
\- Riot, déclara-t-il de sa voix de baryton.  
\- Tu aurais pu mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus convenable pour notre rendez-vous, reprocha le symbiote argenté en mettant 4 sucres dans sa tasse.  
Eddie fit la moue, et Venom rétorqua :  
\- Eddie est très bien. Nous sommes vexé par ta remarque.  
Drake esquissa un sourire narquois, du coin de la bouche. Il prit une gorgée du liquide devenu sirupeux et se lécha les lèvres.  
\- Tes goûts laissent toujours autant à désirer, répondit Riot. Tu as toujours été comme ça.  
\- Comment ça ?, intervint Eddie.  
Venom tapa du poing sur la table, faisant trembler celle-ci. Il gronda avec animosité :  
\- Je ne te permets pas. Si tu oses encore nous critiquer, je vais être forcé de t'arracher la tête !  
\- Je meurs de peur, répliqua son camarade en sirotant son café. Alors, pour ce qui est de notre voyage de retour...  
\- Je ne viens pas, le coupa Venom. Je suis venu pour te dire ça.  
Drake haussa un sourcil élégamment épilé. Ses pupilles brillèrent brièvement d'un éclat argenté.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, grommela Venom. Je me plais bien ici...  
Riot eut un rire gras, comme un moteur qui aurait du mal à démarrer, comme le clapotement d'une bulle de pétrole à la surface d'une marée noire.  
\- Il suffit que tu trouves un hôte qui te parle de façon à peu près décente pour tu oublies complètement tout le reste, dit-il avec arrogance. Tu as toujours été un romantique.  
\- Hey !, s'offusqua un Eddie confus d'une voix hésitante.  
Venom se leva brusquement et rugit :  
\- Je ne suis pas romantique !  
\- Assieds-toi, ordonna calmement Drake. Tu es en train de faire un esclandre.  
\- Et si je voulais faire un esclandre ?, menaça Venom – qui n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir ce que c'était, mais cela semblait déplaire à Riot.  
\- Assieds-toi, ou les hommes que j'ai placé à la table d'à côté ont pour instructions de tirer sur ton hôte.  
Eddie se rassit. Venom se releva.  
\- Arrête ça ! Je ne veux pas me faire descendre !!, grinça Eddie entre ses dents.  
\- Tu sais bien que je nous protègerais !, s'agaça Venom.  
\- Je m'en fous !, rétorqua le journaliste en se rasseyant.  
\- Ferme-la et laisse-moi faire !, grogna Venom en se relevant.  
\- Stop !  
\- Toi stop !  
\- Vee, dernier avertissement !!!  
Finalement, Eddie et Venom se rassirent sur leur siège. Eddie lâcha un soupir de soulagement et Venom bougonna :  
\- Tu nous fais honte !  
\- Je préfère avoir honte qu'être mort, marmonna le journaliste.  
Drake reposa sa tasse vide dans un tintement de porcelaine, attirant l'attention des deux autres.  
\- C'est pitoyable, cracha Riot.  
Les yeux d'Eddie s'envahirent de substance noire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?, fit la voix de Venom.  
\- Tu t'es amouraché de cet hôte, même en sachant à quel point il est faible et pathétique.  
\- Eddie n'est pas faible !, se défendit Venom. C'est un bon hôte. J'ai dévoré la moitié de son foie et il tenait toujours debout !  
\- Tu as quoi ?!?, s'exclama soudain Eddie.  
\- C'est bon, je l'ai réparé après qu'on ait mangé chinois l'autre jour...  
\- Asiatique. On ne sait même pas s'il était chinois, c'est pas bien de cataloguer les gens sous prétexte qu'ils ont les yeux bridés.  
\- Il avait un goût de chinois en tout cas.  
\- Comment tu peux dire ça, tu l'as avalé d'une seule bouchée ?  
\- Je suis un expert, c'est tout.  
Eddie allait dire quelque chose, mais en définitive il referma la bouche. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Ce n'est pas comme si lui-même avait beaucoup d'expérience en la matière.  
Il reporta son attention sur Carlton Drake.  
\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de nous critiquer, mais sans votre hôte, vous ne seriez qu'un magma de substance gluante mourrant à l'air libre, déclara Eddie avec un manque de tact ahurissant.  
Drake ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.  
\- Venom, c'est ta dernière chance, lança Riot d'une voix sombre. Je veux me casser de ce trou à rat et ne jamais y remettre les pieds. C'est déjà suffisamment pénible de porter cet hôte ridicule, alors ne joue pas les difficiles.  
\- Je ne partirais pas !  
\- Je suis le commandant de cette expédition !, rugit Riot. Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne !  
\- Eddie veut rester ici, et je n'irais nulle part sans Eddie !, poursuivit Venom, entêté. Je veux qu'Eddie soi heureux, et il n'y a qu'ici que je peux le rendre heureux.  
\- Venom ! Il se moque de toi !, s'écria Riot qui perdait patience. Il se sert de toi, et quand tu ne lui seras plus utile, il te jettera !  
\- Je ferais jamais ça !!, s'indigna Eddie d'une voix blanche.  
\- Il ne ferait jamais ça !!, lui fit écho son symbiote.  
Drake prit une grande inspiration et souffla profondément par le nez.  
\- Bon sang, murmura-t-il en penchant la tête en arrière. J'en reviens pas. Tu es vraiment un idiot.  
\- Si c'est tout, on va vous laisser, déclara Eddie en se levant.  
Il jeta un billet sur la table et ajouta avec sarcasme :  
\- Le latté est pour nous.  
Il tourna les talons et la tête de Venom jaillit dans son dos, sourit largement et tira la langue à Riot, avant de s'enrouler comme une écharpe autour du cou de son hôte en ronronnant.  
Drake leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ce crétin...


End file.
